Analysis of search patterns over mobile web on search interfaces designed specifically for the mobile environment presents a stark contrast to those observed on a terminal. The widespread rate of proliferation of mobile devices has only made the problem of mobile search an even more challenging one in terms of both scale and complexity. An attempt to resolve this was by leveraging the property of mobile phones; being able to search from anywhere, anytime. This led to the integration of context information like location and timestamps into the results that were generated. This led to the birth of the mapping/GPS software (like Google maps based search, the Yahoo oneSearch, etc.). In its native form, the Google Maps based search still has certain unresolved issues. Most of the local search results currently provided by commercially available search engine technologies only takes plain and simple location into consideration when processing the search query.